Check First!
by Kirea Heart
Summary: EMILXRICHTER MOMENT! Emil is enoying a nice warm bath in a hot springs. Then Richter comes along. What happens next...?


Emil was happily enjoying a warm bath in the hot springs. Everyone was tired and worn from the continues walking and battling so they had stopped to take a rest and refresh themselves. Emil turned himself around enjoying the feel and sound of the water.

The water against his skin felt spectacular. He almost felt like he was floating on clouds. _This was true bliss_, Emil thought. Emil sunk lower in the water. He sighed as the water washed away all of his worries of the day.

Now only his head hovered above the water. He watched the water swish back and forth in front of him. He smiled an unseen smile, closed his eyes and slowly sunk all the way into the water.

"Richter. Shouldn't you check if someone's already in the water?" Marta asked. "Why would I do that?" He asked in a exasperated tone. "Because you should always look! Plus… I haven't seen Emil for a while." Richter sighed. "He's probably off training or playing soldier." He said. "Your so mean to him Richter! Do you hate him or something?" Marta asked trying to stand up for Emil.

Richter stared at Marta with an expression she couldn't quite make out. He turned.

"I'm going to bathe now."  
"But-"  
"Shut up."

Marta flinched and looked down. Richter was harsh. Too harsh sometimes.

Richter entered the little space where the hot springs sat quietly waiting for someone to get in. Or so Richter thought.

He started to get undressed. Slowly one by one. He took his coat off, then his pants, shoes. It felt good to finally get out of those dirty worn clothes. Richter started to take his shirt off then… _SPLOOSH_.

Richter froze and looked over to the water. Emil stood there moving his hair out of his eyes. Richter blushed bright red. "E-Emil?" Emil froze and turned his head slowly to face Richter. "R-Richter?" Emil squeaked. _Oh no,_ Emil screamed inside his head. _Holy crap_, Richter yelled in his. There was a awkward moment of silence as the two stared at each other in shock.

Then Richter turned away quickly. His eyes wide as he stared at the ground. Emil shook in fear. Richter saw him. Thankfully not all of him.

"I-I'll just wait until your done!" Richter said then quickly started away from the hot springs. "W-Wait!" Emil yelled after Richter as he swam for the shore. "Rich-" Emil suddenly fell under the water. He had forgotten there had been some kind of strange drop there. No problem he would just swim to the surface and catch up with Richter.

Emil pushed up from the floor to get to the top. He began to swim then got pulled back down. He had his foot caught in something.

He started to panic as he tried to get his foot out. No good. He gave one good push and succeeded in getting to the surface for a split second. "Richter help!" He yelled as he got pulled back under. Richter turned around quickly in shock. He looked around and couldn't see Emil. Then he saw Emil's hand splash for a second above the water. "Emil!" Richter yelled in panic.

He dropped everything, quickly took his shirt off and ran towards the hot springs, jumping in. He went under and found Emil struggling to get out of whatever he was caught up in. Richter swam over and grabbed Emil, who was slowly starting to fade. He got his foot out of the mysterious object and swam up.

They came to the surface. Both of them gasping for air. Emil's head rested against Richter's bare chest. His eyes were wide in shock and he coughed up some water. "Emil… are you alright?" Richter asked out of breath. Emil nodded. Richter closed his eyes and hugged Emil tightly. "Thank god." He whispered.

Emil blushed. "R-Richter." Richter didn't respond. He was happy that he hadn't lost Emil. Now he was mentally kicking himself for saying all that stuff about Emil when he wasn't around. Emil tried to pull away but Richter wouldn't let him. Emil squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Even he couldn't deny that he liked this.

Just being against Richter as he held him tightly… this made him feel lightheaded. Foot steps. "Hey! I heard yelling! Is everyone o-" Marta stopped short. She froze in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Emil and Richter looked at her then at each other. They both turned the brightest shade of red and let go of each other.

The rest of the day was a little awkward.


End file.
